


第二个脑洞 【白大神&勋外卖】

by yyyyuteki



Category: (๐•̆ ·̭ •̆๐)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyyuteki/pseuds/yyyyuteki





	第二个脑洞 【白大神&勋外卖】

ooc。沙（雕）白甜向。魏白魏无差。

平行世界，两人均二十出头。白大神没有color7的过去，也不会有悲惨的未来。

 

 

1

白大神有一个梦想，要带领国内电竞走向世界之巅。

作为一个低调的人，他从不炫富，全凭自身努力。在不断磨炼技术提升实力的同时，也不忘利用自身影响力推广电竞，每周六晚上都一个人呆家里定点开播芒果荣耀。

他的助理和他一样努力。只要是他的时段，全网络直播平台不会有其他任何节目。

又到了每周努力的时刻，白大神习惯直播前必须吃饱，但是今天他遇到了件麻烦事。

没错，有钱人也有解决不了的烦恼，那就是长痘。

辣是不能再吃的。白大神划着手机屏幕，可是今晚他想吃麻辣烫，麻辣烫不麻不辣，就只能叫做烫，那还怎么——

他划到了。

甄烫麻辣烫。

也许是注定要吃烫。

 

2

不到十五分钟，外卖小哥就按响了门铃。时间刚好，吃完饭就到开播的点。

白大神每天在KKKKKing Size床上醒来，卧室离玄关更是有数百米远，他不想动，就对家里的芒果精灵发出开门指令，让外卖小哥直接送进来。

外卖小哥是个热情似岩浆的人，门一开就以昂扬的气势奔涌而入。

然后白大神听到了咣当一声。

芒果精灵敏锐地发出警报，提示家中出现一级地震震源。

白大神只好走出卧室，沉默地与趴在地上的勋外卖四目相对，时间仿佛停滞在撒了一地的不麻不辣烫里。

半晌，勋外卖咧开一个灿烂的微笑，赔礼道歉一气呵成。

白大神不想影响自己开播的好心情储备，挥挥手说你走吧，别让我再看见你，这事就算一笔勾销。

拖地机器人不断在勋外卖身边打转，清理震后废墟。勋外卖站起身来，白大神注意到他的衣服已经被浸湿一大片，沉思片刻，还是松口让他在客房洗个澡再走，在这里衣服还能自动清洗烘干。

勋外卖感叹有钱真好，白大神送出白眼一双。

 

3

一场闹剧过后也到点了，白大神饿着肚子打开直播。弹幕唰唰地飞过，全是啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊的无意义尖叫句，夹杂着大神勇敢飞信徒一起推的应援口号。

白大神，全国第一富二代，盛世美颜。女友粉数不胜数。

等他直播开始十来分钟，大家的热情才渐渐平息，取啊啊啊啊啊而代之的就是一些彩虹屁弹幕，都是哥哥的泪痣魅惑众生、在金钱的重压下哥哥今天依旧美貌惊人之类的，白大神看了只觉得很失望。

他希望大家可以单纯欣赏他的操作、欣赏电竞，而不是他的帅气、他的富有、他全方位发展没有短板的才华。

但为了推广电竞这些都得忍，他继续安静直播芒果荣耀，只是偶尔才开口向观众解释自己的走位和操作。冷酷，而不失专业。

本来以为只是又一个为电竞奉献的普通夜晚，但是他错了。直播的镜头里，他的身后，出现了只穿了条裤子的半裸勋外卖。

后者显然不知道白大神在直播，手里拿着刚烘干的衣服，展开灿烂的笑容说他洗完了。

弹幕安静了一秒，然后是排山倒海的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。

直播还没结束，白大神就上了热搜。

#白大神直播出柜#

 

4

晚饭没吃着，还和送外卖的因为出柜传闻上了热搜，白大神简直气急败坏。

内心痛批了让陌生人进家门的自己后，他一边联系助理赶紧花钱降热搜，一边破天荒地连发两条微博怒怼怀疑他包养小狼狗的网友。

好在金钱非常有用，热搜很快就降下去了。女友粉们也化情敌为姐妹，把营销号相关微博全都卡了一遍。

战斗结束，白大神的个站发了条微博纪念，澄清哥哥身正影不斜的同时，不忘重点宣传他在电竞领域取得的成绩和他走向世界的理念，小姐妹们纷纷转发，清理广场。

白大神看得很是满意，给这个他唯一关注的个站手动点赞，翻牌福利又招来了无数尖叫。

仅仅是数秒之后，白大神的超级芒果团app来了提示。

你的小宝贝SUNFLOWER微博冒泡了。

然后很快地，SUNFLOWER也给个站那条微博点了赞。

 

5

白大神的个站数不清，他之所以只关注了那一个，其实就和SUNFLOWER有关。

SUNFLOWER是个粉丝比小明星还多的音乐区主播，唱歌好听，号称中华小曲库，弹幕点得出歌名的他都信手拈来。他的声音被粉丝誉为拥有平静心灵的力量，但其画风比声音更有辨识度，每次出现都戴着个向日葵的面罩，直播间还起名叫【蒙面花王网络踢馆赛】，以至于刚出来那阵大家都在搜蒙面花王是个什么小糊综。

粉丝一多，也不是没有人猜测过他究竟是谁，有好事者专门分析比对过身形气质，认为他很有可能是国家5A级景区夜湖边上一家客栈的老板。

但这位好事者很快被前线情报打脸了。那家客栈的老板虽然名字也挺有音乐气息，叫魏民谣，但前方视频一传回来，其唱功就遭到了SUNFLOWER粉丝的激烈吐槽。

不得不说微博探险团的保密工作做得不错，魏民谣被吐槽上了热搜还毫不知情，只觉得最近生意好了很多，居然还都是来给他唱歌捧场的，不由得对自己的音乐才华沾沾自喜。

 

6

白大神认识SUNFLOWER也是出于偶然。

天将降大任于斯人也，必先劳其筋骨。有梦想的人道路往往不能一帆风顺，即使是白大神也难免在推广电竞的路上遇到阻碍。刚巧在这时候，他误入了SUNFLOWER的直播间，感到内心获得了久违的安宁与祥和，于是大鼠标一挥，送出100个游艇。

满屏的礼物特效中，他看见向日葵脑袋一歪，笑眯眯地说，这位金主是要加我微信么。

白大神不喜欢别人只关注自己的富有，他没有发弹幕回答，也没有再送礼物，只是高傲地关注了主播，然后默默听歌。

SUNFLOWER也就没有再理他，一首接一首地继续唱下去。

唱到最后，白大神发现，虽然他不喜欢别人只关注自己的富有，但他更不喜欢别人不关注自己的富有。于是大鼠标一挥，又送出了100个游艇，疯狂暗示。

SUNFLOWER波澜不惊地把歌唱完，没说什么，关了直播。

白大神看着直播间变黑，感觉自己像是被人拉黑的舔狗，舔到最后，一无所有。但他嘴角还没来得及撇下去，私信就亮了。

是SUNFLOWER。

 

7

金主不想认识我，可是我想认识金主，怎么办呢。

配了个困扰的表情。

还有SUNFLOWER的微信号。

白大神足足掐表等了五分钟才去加微信，对方倒像是一直等着他似的，好友申请一发送就被通过了。

两人聊天开了个头就停不下来，SUNFLOWER无论什么话题都能接得住，还会适时地抛梗回来，与白大神的许多想法也出奇地一致。

白大神感觉自己遇到了传说中的soulmate。

而托那200个游艇的福，没过多久他们的cp超话就开通了。

花神cp。

 

8

被白大神关注的个站暗地里就是他和SUNFLOWER的双担，不时地在cp超话里暗戳戳出个分析贴深入解析花神二人的微博互动，频频敲出实锤，深得白大神的心。

白大神认为，这才是有科学可持续发展观的粉丝，是有大局意识、能抓住核心、向正主看齐的粉丝。

毕竟他直男了这么多年，唯一感觉自己要弯的瞬间，就是在和SUNFLOWER聊天的时候。

但说来也很让人沮丧，SUNFLOWER知道现实中的他姓甚名谁，他却对现实中的SUNFLOWER一无所知。对方似乎也没有从网友转现实朋友的意思，每每触及到沾边的话题，总会被巧妙地绕过去。

久而久之白大神就放弃了先线下再追求的打算，想着网恋也算恋，网络一线牵，有情皆是缘。

他用以前坦荡荡的直男形象伪装自己，经常和SUNFLOWER像开玩笑似的聊cp超话里看到的梗，而对方对这个却从不回避，甚至知道cp粉的存在后偶尔还亲自下场发糖。

白大神被曝直播出柜后的这次他发得更加赤裸裸。

在点赞之后，他又更了条微博。

本宫一日不死，尔等连妃也不是。狗头.jpg

一石激起千层浪，花神cp连夜跃居超话cp榜第一，#花神cp#热搜居高不下。

 

9

白大神看着全网起哄他和SUNFLOWER的绝美“爱情”，心里却泛起丝丝苦意。

他当时计划以网恋为根据地、逐步包抄现实后，确实扛着cp大旗跨步向前，仔细试探过对方的取向。但无论怎么试探，他和cp粉们能得出的结论都一个样，那就是SUNFLOWER对cp的接受度证明他对白大神的感情是真，然而这是soulmate还是爱情谁也不敢断言，毕竟直男在这方面反而坦荡得让人心惊。

哪怕看了各种be向分析，做好万全准备，真正让白大神心凉的时刻却来得让他猝不及防。

两人有次莫名其妙地聊到了现下教育竞争激烈，白大神随口说自己觉得小孩子的教育是件烦心事，而对下一代来说，下下一代的教育也是个烦心事，不如从我做起、不劳永逸、永绝后患。

本来就是抖个机灵，谁知SUNFLOWER沉默了一会儿，格外认真地表示自己挺喜欢小孩的，而且觉得养小孩会是个乐趣。

白大神脑子里飞快地飘过一排推理——

已知，孩子=夫妇的爱情结晶；

推理得出，SUNFLOWER对人生的规划是娶妻生子；

进一步可知，SUNFLOWER和他妻子两个人的恋爱电影白大神没有姓名。

If白大神非要拥有姓名，

Then 白大神只能是赞助商。

简单两步推理，白大神瞬间感觉这还不如被绿，吃足了自己给自己发的玻璃渣，从此一切按soulmate走，坚决不越雷池半步。

 

10

Soulmate粉看着爱情粉不知天高地厚不知现实向be文学为何物地狂欢，心里苦是苦，工作还得做。毕竟正主宽容不是cp粉狂舞的理由，搞得全网都传对SUNFLOWER也不太好。

他努力的助理再次接到了电话，被勒令无论如何一定把热搜给神不知鬼不觉地压下去。

于是#花神cp#噌噌噌三个跌停板，退出了热搜历史舞台。

路人们也没当真，继续讨论别的话题去了。SUNFLOWER倒是看出了点门道，主动私敲他，问他怎么这次对腐向话题这么介意，是不是被勋外卖的事给吓坏了。

白大神心想我还不是为了你，没好气地回复说，单身太久，怕再传是gay找不到女朋友。

SUNFLOWER很快回道，行啊你，看上哪个网红了，我给你把把关。

白大神唯一看上的网红就是个蒙面花王，而且还说不出口，抠抠搜搜半天又找不出来一张网红照片，总觉得每张脸都平凡，干脆赌气说现在看谁都眉清目秀的，说不定个站就挺好。

对方沉默了一会儿，回了句哦就没再继续。

白大神这时又突然有点后悔，但是事情一不做二不休，他立马翻出微博下面个站的热评翻了牌。

个站被今日份的幸运感动得只剩尖叫。

 

11

Soulmate向剧情还在往下推，白大神依旧每天不落地看SUNFLOWER直播。

但今天出现了任务支线。

SUNFLOWER在唱完歌后，居然谈起傍晚看了日落，还分享了一张自己拍的照片，说最近天天出门散步，发现还是挺有意思的。

白大神当即截了个屏，把那张照片转发给了助理。

十分钟内，他要拿到这个地方的全部信息。

有钱能使鬼推磨，有钱能成百晓生。十分钟不到，白大神就获悉这是他家附近的一处公园。

原来SUNFLOWER离他这么近。

白大神内心雀跃不已，按捺不住乱撞的小鹿，差点一夜没睡着。他不断告诉自己soulmate偶遇没什么好激动的，第二天刚过下午茶时间就抱着个篮球出了门。

 

12

我们说过，白大神的才华全方位发展，没有短板。

所以他的篮球也打得很好。

一看到远处有人要过来，他就开始表演，精彩的动作确实还让几个路人驻足。但没有一个是SUNFLOWER。

又一个人走来，身形和SUNFLOWER很相似。

他赶紧做好充分准备，人一过来就投出一个帅气的三分。

范儿是足了，球没进。

就很尴尬。

更尴尬的是，人走近了，是勋外卖。

 

13

白大神简直要气出高血压，怎么又是这个人，连球都没捡，急着到勋外卖跟前就要赶他走。

毕竟他再不走，又会被别人误会。

勋外卖好委屈，说你没事能在这儿打篮球我没事还不能看了吗，公园又不是你家开的。

他说的对。白大神哑然。

虽然公园四周都是白首富名下的物业，但这公园还真是国家的。白大神决定回头就劝自己的父亲多热心公益回报社会，不能让他儿子在这种时候失了面子。

勋外卖看白大神气得团团转，好奇地问他急什么。

白大神心浮气躁，想也没想直接回答，我等人呢，喜欢的人，关你什么事。

勋外卖一下露出了高深莫测的笑容，他没多说什么，但行动上是成人之美，晃晃悠悠地走开了。

白大神在心里给他发了张好人卡。

 

14

然而白大神等到傍晚，也没有再等来一个可疑人物，只能作罢，打算明天继续。

个站下午又发了个滤镜八百光年的长篇彩虹屁，连白大神一根头发丝都夸出了天使的圣光。然而白大神并没有心情看这些，他收到SUNFLOWER开播提醒就过去守着，看对方今天为什么没出门，还给自己找了个理由，如果是因为身体不太舒服也好多关心关心。

但是直播的最后，SUNFLOWER说今天他也出门了，而且又分享了一张照片，明显还是那个公园。

白大神震惊。

犹豫了半天，他还是投出了一记思路飘忽的蝴蝶球，以天真的语气问对方是不是某某公园。

SUNFLOWER很快回复问他，你怎么知道。

白大神于是从家族资产说到住所位置，从近水楼台谈到命理玄机，疯狂找出起码五条论据证明为什么以自己的阅历刚巧一眼就可以看出拍照的地点。

顺带还提了提自己最近也喜欢在那里打球，不知道为什么居然两人没遇见过。

SUNFLOWER这次格外善解人意，说那我们明天下午在球场见吧。

 

15

约到了。

奔现了。

白大神心里的小鹿飞速成长，成了颤巍巍乱撞的老鹿。老骥伏枥，志在千里。他的思绪飞得倒没有千里远，就在旁边那公园，然而还是飘得一夜没睡。

但他在同一时间点又看到了勋外卖。

怎么还是他。

勋外卖说为什么不能是我，你昨晚连夜把这公园收购了不成。

意识到自己居然把心里话说出口的白大神也顾不上这么多，又匆匆给勋外卖发了张好人卡，手脚并用，以行动劝他人帅心善就应该赶紧离开，别耽误自己和喜欢的人约会。

勋外卖被粗暴对待也不恼。

他笑着说。我们不是约好了下午在这里见么。

？

？？

？？？

 

16

这是本文第一次出现问号。

它真实地反映了白大神当下的心理，烘托了现场混乱的气氛。但做本道阅读理解题需要注意的是，白大神此刻也并没有想很多，他的关注点其实都集中在了自己三分球没中居然真被SUNFLOWER看到这一点上。

倒霉。

真实倒霉。

追人不成就算了，还这么丢脸。

他当场抑郁了。

抑郁后的他问出口的第一句话是，你一个唱歌的，给甄烫麻辣烫送什么外卖。

勋外卖于是也从近水楼台谈到命理玄机，解释说自己那天不知道为什么打开芒果跑腿，发现附近跳出来个单，住的是最贵的地段，ID还叫白白。有点好奇，就客串了一回外卖小哥，谁知道这也能给他碰上，还和白大神直播出柜。

白大神被自己的丢人现眼紧张得挠头，抑郁过度，居然忽视了SUNFLOWER知道他定点直播、半裸出镜绝对故意的事。

勋外卖歪着头看向他，笑眯眯地问。

白白，你刚才说，要和喜欢的人约会是怎么回事。

 

17

白大神不说话。

勋外卖接着问，这么说来上次说怕被传是gay会找不到女朋友是骗我的。

白大神闷闷地说，就喜欢过你一个男的，还是个直男，我有什么办法。

对方表示疑惑。

于是白大神花了十秒钟阐述了简单的两步推理，试图把对方洗脑成soulmate粉。

勋外卖若有所思，难怪那天晚上之后你说话风格都变了，还给我们cp降热搜，我还以为是我一头热。

白大神瞪他。

他又补充解释，那时候我是想到，如果孩子像你也挺可爱的。说完没忍住，直接上手捏了捏白大神的脸。

幸福来得太突然，但soulmate粉还是要维持残存的尊严，白大神抛出了最后的灵魂拷问。

那我之前千方百计试探你，想和你现实认识，你怎么闪话题闪得比谁都快。

一阵沉默过后，他听见勋外卖语气飘忽地回应，这不是想以网恋为根据地，逐步包抄现实嘛。

 

18

夕阳西下，问号人在天涯。

白大神生平第一次意识到，统一战线的确是人生大业取得胜利的重要法宝，需要时刻注意，长期坚持。

但事已至此，深究无益。反正结局也是he，他不挑过程。

就是勋外卖还不满足，非得撺掇他再去投一个三分，要把他那点丢人现眼的遗憾给补上。

白大神横他一眼，径直拿起球上场。一个漂亮的弧线，球稳稳落入篮框。

回头一看，勋外卖朝他比了个ok的手势，高喊漂亮，告诉他刚才那个帅气的姿势已经在微博和他的粉丝分享了。

白大神抄起手机一看，超级芒果团根本没有提示他的小宝贝上线了。

他满心疑惑，难道芒果团今天又废物了。随手打开了微博。

入眼的第一条，确实是他刚刚的照片，只是发博的ID，明晃晃的是他的个站。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。哥哥，我可以。❤”

 

19

白大神欲言又止。

勋外卖还是笑眯眯。

然后白大神认命地弯起嘴角，埋头评论。

“行，你可以。❤”

当天晚上，他又冲上了话题榜。

#白大神与站姐官宣#

这一次他没再降热搜。

 

20

一个小番外。

\-----------------------

知乎悄悄出现了一个问题：怎样才能追到爱豆。

有人圈了个站。

很快个站就给了回复。

“谢邀。其实追爱豆这事和微博抽奖差不多，多开几个小号，就比较容易抽中你了。”


End file.
